Chocolate Pastry & Adrien Jealousy
by LuckiLoki
Summary: Adrien knows Ladybug's identity, and now he's falling head over heels for a certain clumsy girl. But what happens when Marinette starts falling for a new kid that immediately asks her out? Chat Noir steps in, or course! But Aaron, the new guy, even outsmarts Chat. Now, Adrien is jealous and mad as he tries to talk to Marinette as she's about to tell her identity to Aaron.
1. Peaceful Nights and Revealing Feelings

**Hi guys! This is my first time doing this so please be patient. I am going to try my best to do this right but there may be some mistakes along the way. I'm really excited about this and I hope you guys are too! So, here we go!**

The night was peaceful. The room _certainly_ looked peaceful. He could practically _feel_ the warmth radiating off the bright room. The bright room. Why… Why was it bright? It was almost midnight. A strange pull grabbed him and pushed him onto the terrace. The icy grip of the night immediately left him as his knuckles rapped on the smooth glass of her room. Startled by the idea of what he was doing, he drew his hand back. _What am I doing? What is my excuse?_ But before he could respond to his own brashness, she was up from her desk, coming over, reaching out to pull the door open. "Chat Noir! Is something wrong?" She blurted quickly, glancing behind her for a split second before looking back up at him. Chuckling nervously, Chat responded with a quick shake of his head. He knew he was screwed coming here for no reason at midnight as Chat Noir.

"Um…" Awkwardly, Marinette let her hands drop to her side. "Sorry. I shouldn't have come here. I was just…" _Think!_ "A little hungry!" Marinette tilted her head to the side, eyebrows drawn together. "You… _you_ , _Chat Noir_ , left your house, came to _this_ bakery, ignored the normal door and _knocked on mine_ , at midnight, when you are a stranger to me?" Rubbing his neck, Chat Noir swallowed to stall while he thought. _What do I do? What do I do? Why did I come here? Why am I even awake right now? I should have just stayed in bed._ Cursing his own stupidity, Chat Noir opened his mouth to respond. "I-I shouldn't have come. I'm sorry for this, I-I don't know what got into me. I just couldn't fall asleep…" _Man, why did she have to look at him with such big, wide, bluebell eyes that reminded him of-Ladybug! Oh god, what would she say if she saw him right now?_ A warm, soft hand on his shoulder jolted him out of his thoughts. "Chat? If you need food, or even a safe place to stay the night, you're welcome to rest here. I'm sorry I questioned you. I should just trust Paris's superhero." Pride, trust, and another emotion he wasn't going to confront just then sprung from his chest, pounding his heart, and pushing his lips into a smirk that would make him totally understand if she reconsidered her offer, so Chat Noir remarked daringly, "Yeah, I am pretty great, huh? But, Princess, your offer is too great for a humble hero like me!" Thinking quickly about how loud his stomach protested his statement, he added, "Though if you happen to have an extra pastry, I certainly wouldn't complain…" Rolling her eyes and deciding to ignore his 'humble' comment, she muttered a "Sure, whatever" and started to descend the staircase to the bakery part of her home. Taking the opportunity of being alone, Chat let out his breath that had previously been held. "That was close," he muttered, ignoring the way he could practically see Plagg smirking at him in his mind. Taking a glance around, Chat Noir felt guilt fill him. _I shouldn't be here. She probably thinks I'm a stalker or something._ His thoughts fled as interest caught him on the hook of Adrien Agreste. Pictures. Pictures everywhere. He'd never noticed _that_ before. _Huh. Why does that make me so happy?_ Telling himself over and over again that it wasn't love or pride that he felt, he forced his gaze over to her desk. The only things on it were a sketchbook, a pencil, and her diary. Curiosity telling him to do it, mind telling him not to, he just wandered over to look in her sketchbook. Empty. His eyes were constantly being drawn the diary. It would be _so_ easy to just peek inside… Giving in, Chat's long claws curled around it, flipping through a couple pages. To his surprise, Adrien happened to be taking up much of Marinette's thoughts. Eyes widening as he read, he learned all of his classmates secrets. He learned how much she loved him-no, Adrien-and how much she depended on Alya. But then, he read something on a completely different level that tugged at his brain.

 _Oh, and on patrol, it was so pretty! The sun set perfectly to glow on the Tower, and the moment was even better with my partner. I think the Eiffel Tower is officially my favorite spot to just sit and relax. It was so great!_

Ladybug. She had loved that too. Was Marinette…? Could she possibly be? Shaking his spinning head, Chat Noir realized just what he had been feeling that had made it so hard to speak that night. He was in love with his lady through and through. Marinette, Ladybug, all of her. Now he just needed to figure out how to tell her... "Chat Noir! What are you doing? That's-That's mine! No looking!" Running up and grabbing the book from his stunned hands, Marinette struggled to not shake as her cheeks raged in a fire she couldn't suppress. Did he see? Did he know? Rubbing his neck, Chat chuckled softly. "So… a crush on Adrien Agreste, huh? That's, um, nice." If it was even possible, Marinette's face flamed even more, her beautiful bluebell eyes bulging. "Um… yeah. Is-is there anything else you read about in there?" Realizing just how nervous she was, Chat decided to brush the news off for now. Instead, he focused on what she had just admitted. _She likes me! She has a crush on me! Wait… but Adrien isn't the real me…_ Disappointment suddenly drowning him, Chat realized just who Marinette had a crush on. She didn't love _him_ , she loved the perfect person his father made of him. Testing his theory, Chat went onto dangerous grounds. But before he did, his eyes caught on the yummy pastry the girl was clutching. "No. But I still really want that chocolate. Do you charge?" His joke sounded so out of place in the awkwardness that had them both smothered. But, it all broke when she let out a good-natured laugh. "No, silly kitty. Here." After breaking it in half, Marinette handed the slightly bigger half to him while she nibbled on hers with a very studious look. "Spill." She had seen through him; she knew he still had something to say. "I just… I was just wondering why you like this kid… Adrien… so much. Is it just a celebrity crush, or do you actually know something about him?" Holding his breath, Chat waited for her confession. Secretly, without admitting it to himself, he wanted her to have a good reason.

Widening her eyes, Marinette's mouth hung slightly open for a second. _Why does he care? I'm a little civilian, a stranger, and he wants to know about a stupid crush I have on a model? Well, if she started rambling, it was his fault. Curiosity killed the cat, not her love-struck talk._ "Well, it's probably just a celebrity crush, but…" Sighing deeply, she gathered her thoughts. "… He's really sweet and he stays composed and selfless even though his father pressures him to be perfect and I know he starves himself for his father and he is so grateful for a friendship that he'll even take Chloe and I know he should be able to express himself in all his nerdy glory but instead he holds it all in just to please other people!" Out of breath and embarrassed beyond repair, Marinette hung her head. "It's really embarrassing to have a celebrity crush-I-I'm sorry I rambled. You can go ahead and make fun of me now…" Met with silence, Marinette just waited. Something was prone to come from those smirking lips(at least, she assumed he was smirking).

 _She… she understands. That's not just a celebrity crush. That's-that's true feeling. How did she know oh god what do I do now? My lady, she loves me, not just Adrien!_ Excitement slowly filled his toes, spreading to his knees, then going to his arms at and alarming pace. He didn't care if she was hanging her head in shame, he wanted to kiss her there and now! Instead, he resorted to quickly swooping forward to encase Marinette in a hug that he tried to put all of his cat warmth into. He could feel tears running down his cheeks, and he knew she was probably confused, but he didn't care at all. He wasn't worried about anything with her in his arms! Snuggling his head into her neck, he rested his tail on her lap, the tip twitching with pleasure. Pulling away slowly, Marinette looked at him with concerned eyes that engulfed him in a sea of blue cuteness. "Chat? Are you… okay? You look a little shaken. Is there a reason you're crying?" Reaching up a tentative arm, Chat Noir stroked some of her beautiful raven hair behind her ear. "Not yet, Princess. Soon. Not yet. For now, just get a good sleep." He didn't want to leave. He really didn't. But he felt like if he stayed another minute he was going to throw up the delicious pastry from his joy. So, giving her a small, two-fingered salute, he dropped off of her roof, falling until he extended his baton, relishing in the feeling of freedom, of love, of everything. By the time he got back to his father's mansion, Chat felt like he was completely ready for tomorrow, whatever it would bring. That is, until he realized just how hard it is to fall asleep when you're thinking about how your crush is actually a girl who just happens to have a crush on you too.

If there was only one confusing thing in her life (which, sadly, wasn't true) it would be why Chat Noir had come to _her_ house for comfort and food. Why was he even up? It was a strange end to the day, and it didn't help that that day she hadn't been able to get any good inspiration for her designs. She had planned to make some special clothes for when she or Chat needed to be warmer for the winter, but when she sat down to draw them, she couldn't get one good drawing out of herself. Then when she discovered Chat reading her diary, she had lost it. If he had happened to come across one of her pieces on Ladybug, she would be doomed. Thankfully, it seemed as though Chat hadn't come across anything of the sort-instead, he had her talk about Adrien. Not that she didn't like to. But confessing all of the things she liked about the blonde model was not her image of a night with Chat Noir. Now, she had to go to bed thinking about Adrien, worrying about her identity's secret, and wondering about Chat. Which meant even more sleep than she was losing trying to think of just _one_ good design. _Why does Chat even care?_ She tortured herself with the question once again. Thankfully, Tikki was there to save the day. "Still thinking about Chat Noir?" The shy Kwami asked her, emerging from her little cookie fort that Marinette had built for her earlier that evening. Sighing, the bluebell-eyed gave a tiny nod. Pursing her lips together, she tried for a proper response. "Yeah… I'm just really confused as to why he would just up and visit at midnight. And why did he get so emotional when I talked about Adrien?" Tikki just chuckled, speaking through it to say, "Maybe he just really loves _you_ Marinette, and talking about some one else you like makes him sad!" Laughing at how silly _that_ sounded, Marinette walked over from her desk and flopped on her bed, wrapping herself up in the sheets. "Yeah, and I like Nino!" Joking about her friends brought Alya into her mind, and realized just how psyched she would be if she knew what had happened that night. "Do you think I should mention anything to Alya, Tikki?" With a slight shake of her head, Tikki frowned. "No, I think you and Chat Noir are better off not saying anything about it. Plus, it really wasn't that big of a deal. Chat has been to you before." With an equal frown, Marinette responded, "You're probably right. But he's never been here other than for an akuma attack!" Sighing, Tikki simply said, "It'll all be okay soon Marinette. Things will work out and you will understand." Questions still buzzing in her mind, Marinette snuggled into bed and fell asleep soundly. _Things will be better tomorrow…_

Well, at least for Marinette, they will. Sadly, black cats aren't as lucky as ladybugs.

 **So that's chapter one of hopefully many! I really hope you guys liked it and I'll be trying to get the next chapter out by Saturday but no promises. This part was meant to move really quickly but others won't be this rushed... This chapter isn't a center for the story though, the center will be the next one! Anyways, I would appreciate some helpful criticism so yeah. XD See you guys again soon!**


	2. New boy and New feelings

**Hi again guys! I am actually surprised by how long this chapter took but in the end I think it was okay :) I enjoyed writing this chapter, but its probably not my best writing because I'm pretty sick at the moment… anyway, here we go!**

The next day at school, Adrien had walked right over to Alya and Nino, rudely not acknowledging them but instead focusing on not making it obvious that he was craning his neck in Marinette's house's direction. He had decided to try to make her more comfortable around him, for that, he knew, was the key to starting to get closer. He was plotting his schemes when he was quickly pulled out of his thoughts by a red Ferrari hybrid pulling up. Everyone at the school looked over in confusion; it was quite obvious that this was someone new by the ride him or her was in. Deciding that stopping his flowing gaze towards Marinette' house for a second would be okay, Adrien instead fixed it on the car, so he could see the newcomer just as soon as everyone else.

Marinette was very late. She hadn't started her morning great already from having slept through her alarm, but then Tikki had eaten too many cookies and was feeling sick, so, against Tikki's complaints, Marinette had snuggled her in a pillow and a blanket that was much too big for her, and fell asleep pretty soundly even though she had been pretty grumpy with Marinette for wasting time with it. (Well, as grumpy as Tikki can be) Now, finally, five minutes before the bell rang, Marinette was out the door and walking. As the school was very close, Marinette was almost immediately there. The sight that she saw made absolutely no sense to her.

Adrien automatically hated the guy. And it actually made him very sad why. He was basically Chat Noir in person but there was something slightly… different about him, like it wasn't just a sassy, joking personality, but he actually believed he was that great. He would have been a perfect match for Chloe.

The guy popped out of his fancy car wearing black skinny jeans, and a bright, obnoxious green T-shirt that glowed from underneath a black sweatshirt. He (annoyingly) rocked dark, wavy locks and intense violet eyes (the only thing about him that didn't match Chat Noir), along with a smug expression and a relaxed posture, as he was leaning on his car in a very authentic 'cool' look. All the other students noticeably liked him. A lot. Without even knowing his personality.

But Adrien could definitely guess it.

As the guy signed things (though he wasn't even famous), Adrien pushed his way up to the front. Maybe the guy wasn't so bad. Standing in front of the new kid, Adrien swallowed. "Hi! I'm Adrien! What's your name?" The kid, looking up with an expression that was obviously well trained, responded slowly, "The name's Aaron." Giving a little salute instead of meeting Adrien's hand for a handshake, Aaron studied Adrien with a now unreadable look. After a couple of seconds, Aaron gave a little smile, which really got on Adrien's nerves. _It's like I've just told him everything about myself! Who the_ \- Adrien's uncharacteristically mean thoughts ceased immediately when Aaron snapped his cool gaze over to the left, and as Adrien followed, he saw Marinette standing there, looking utterly confused. And then Aaron narrowed his eyes and his small smile morphed into a grin, his deep eyes glinting with some emotion… that Adrien suddenly decided he didn't like. So he would fix it.

Marinette was very confused, very consistently for about two minutes, just staring in wonder at the new guy who stood in front of his Ferrari as if he was the coolest guy in the world, as Adrien stood there, looking just as confused as Marinette felt. Deciding to keep her distance, she stood there, just waiting for one of her friends to find her, or the bell to ring. But then, the new kid caught her eye. And very quickly Marinette had a rush of emotion. At first, she was nervous. The guy was already looking like a bad-boy, and Marinette didn't quite understand his grin. Then, she felt pride that the new 'cool' guy in school had even noticed her. After that, though, Marinette had an even bigger emotion. One she'd only had for one person prior to that day. And, dreadfully, it came with a giant blush and getting lost in deep, mysterious violet eyes. And then Adrien looked at her, seeming more than a little irritated. And the strange thing was, she didn't blush nearly as deeply as she had when she had stared into gorgeous purple eyes as she had getting getting a sheepish look from Adrien. But she would have to deal with that later; for now, the bell was shrieking loudly for everyone to get in class.

As Marinette stepped behind Adrien to sit down, he locked eyes with Aaron, and gave him a silent dare to get closer than he already was to Marinette. Smirking, Aaron silently responded by sitting behind her. _Dang it, this guy is going to ruin my life!_ Putting his notebook on his desk a little more forcefully than intended, Adrien tried to focus on his work as class went slowly by.

Marinette didn't know who this newcomer was, but she already really liked him. Then he walked in and chose his seat, making goosebumps run up her arm. _Oh my gosh he's there he's actually sitting right behind me with a smirk on his face and knowing purple eyes and oh man when did I start doing this for anyone other than Adrien?!_ "Hey. What's you're name?" A gentle voice said in a whisper, increasing her already huge goosebumps. Without turning her head, Marinette calmed her nerves and responded coolly, "Marinette. And yours?" "Aaron. Are you doing anything after school today?" Heartbeat quickening, Marinette shook her head, knowing he would be able to see it since he was right behind her _oh god why did he ask?_

"Aaron, Marinette, please stop talking! I don't want to give you detention on your first day of school here!" _Stupid teacher. I was just about to ask her out, too!_ Brushing it aside and hoping for more classes with the cute raven-haired girl, Aaron pretended to look at the teacher, but was instead focusing on the beautiful head that he was so close to hooking. He needed her. He had never felt such an attachment to anyone outside of his family, and it drove him mad. The only problem was it would surely get in the way of his normal cool personality. But no matter. He would learn techniques so he stayed himself.

Through class, Aaron let his mind wander because frankly, he had been taught most of this stuff from his parents before. Instead of focusing on the lesson, he focused on Adrien's story. His eyes were full of a deep sadness, which implied troubles socially, and the way the girls around us had looked at him, it wasn't a friend problem. Guessing it was family troubles, Aaron dug deeper. He obviously liked Marinette (and disliked him a lot, but Aaron couldn't care less), but there was no way he could stop Aaron. Sure, he was Chat Noir, but no one else knew that and it was a very good thing to know, assuming Adrien would pull out every card he has to stop Aaron.

There was also something very forced about his posture and smile, though it looked well practiced and well hidden. Aaron would guess model from his skinny body and perfect face. Though from the forced characteristics, Aaron would guess he disliked being perfect and was obviously much more true to himself as Chat Noir.

After he had all of Adrien's secrets and feelings, Aaron tried to focus on Marinette's. But every time he tried to look into her eyes throughout the day, he just got lost in her pretty bluebell eyes. He lost his train of thought when he looked at her, and by the time third period came around, Aaron had nothing but 'cute' 'beautiful' 'caring' and 'perfect'. Oh, and 'shy', but that just went with cute in Aaron's opinion.

Marinette found it very hard to focus with Aaron behind her constantly. They had just started a free period when both Adrien and Aaron walked up to her, one very confident and one blushing slightly. "Hi Marinette!" They both called, not having seen each other. Instantly a glaring contest, Marinette stood there awkwardly.

No _way_ was Adrien going to let Aaron go up to her and ask her out so easily. But Adrien's politeness won out and he let Aaron speak first, dipping his head in submission. "Marinette, I just was wondering-since you said you don't have anything planned… would you want to go out with me for lunch break?" Adrien could feel his head pounding, telling him to step in. But there was absolutely nothing he could think to do. With stinging eyes, Adrien started to accept his lonely fate, when his emotion took control of his head. "No!" Cheeks heating up in embarrassment when he realized what he just did, he decided he should just forge on. "Marinette, I really need to talk to you."

 _What is going on? I'm the shy, unnoticed, made fun of by Chloe girl, not the one getting asked out by one of the most popular guys in school, and having Adrien want to talk to me!_ Taking a deep breath, and knowing that she would regret this, she spoke quietly, "Okay. Talk to me." Adrien's eyes bulged and his mouth hung open. "I just-its just-can I-can you…?" Taking a deal breath and noticeably glaring at Aaron's smug smirk, Adrien restarted. "I just don't trust him. He comes to our school out of nowhere, and suddenly he's asking you out as the most popular kid in school?" Aaron's smile faltered, but he was obviously well practiced in keeping his cool. "Marinette, I'm _asking_ you if you want to go out. You can say no if you're not comfortable. It's not my fault your friend here is jealous." Knowing what he said about Adrien wasn't true, Marinette brushed it off. "Adrien is not jealous, he's just being cautious for a friend and I appreciate it." Closing her eyes and accepting what she had just stated, Marinette calmly responded to Aaron's question. "I-I would love to Aaron. Just… maybe for dinner, instead? My parents own a bakery and they often need help when I'm on lunch break." Nodding his head, relieved, Aaron walked away, letting Adrien stay with Marinette.

Aaron knew all he had to do now was let Adrien get himself into an even deeper mess.

Desperately trying to get through to Marinette the rest of the day was not what she would have thought Adrien would have cared about doing. And, being perfect Adrien, he could only push so far before politeness kicked in naturally. Marinette was just glad Adrien cared about her.

Later that day, Adrien was exhausted. He had tried so many times, but he knew what he really needed to do was confront her as Chat Noir. Adrien was just too automatically polite. So, after school, he rushed into his limo (avoiding looking at Marinette and Aaron) and sped up to his room as soon as he was home. He checked the Ladyblog before just leaving, because he wanted to make sure Marinette wasn't with Aaron when he came. Looking at all of Ladybug's pictures, Adrien felt a pound of pride hit his heart. This was Marinette, and Marinette was her. Heart swelling with more than pride, Adrien looked at the clock and realized he'd been sitting at his computer for forty minutes already. Scooping a sleeping Plagg off his bed, Adrien shook him awake and called his "Claws out!" Before the annoying little kwami could protest. Jumping out his window, Chat Noir made his way to the bakery. When he saw she was out watering her flowers on her terrace, his heart once again jumped, her nice life growing more and more on him.

When she turned around and opened her mouth to scream, Chat swooped forward to cover her mouth with his hand. "Sorry. You scared me just jumping out of nowhere…" Dipping his head, Chat simply apologized, knowing he had to play his cards right to get through to her. "An apology? From Chat Noir? I'm honored!" She teased him, but the only thing on his mind was _don't mess this up_ as he chuckled absentmindedly. Frowning, Marinette put down her watering can. "Chat? Are you okay?" Shaking his fuzzy head, he muttered "Yeah." "Is-is there something you wanted to talk about?" Looking up at her beautiful bluebell eyes, Chat nodded. "Yeah, Princess. I think I caught my own tongue." Laughing, Marinette stated, "You are still a human, Chat. Just… less so in this form…" For whatever reason, this seemed so funny that they both cracked up and only stopped when Chat remembered that he had a reason for being here. "Anyway, Purrincess-" A groan from the pretty girl. "-I wanted to talk to you about this new kid I've heard some talk about… Aaron, was it?" This earned him an even bigger groan. "Yeah, I'm going out with him, so what?" She asked it so sharply that Chat was starting to regret coming to the small bakery. "I just-I don't think that's a good idea, that's all. He's only just gotten here and he's already asked some one out? It doesn't seem right to me." Rambling through his brain, he got one reasonable fact out. "Plus, didn't you _just_ go on about how much you _love_ that kid Adrien?" Stepping on to dangerous ground, Chat was getting nervous. "Sure, but he'll never think of me as anything other than a friend that apparently needs protecting." Irritably, Marinette grabbed a pillow and started squeezing it. No doubt she was imagining it as his head right now. He felt bad getting her upset, but he wanted to not let anyone get in the way of his relationship with her. Leaning forward, Chat said slowly, "Marinette, I can assure you that he's just jealous. Frankly, I'm kind of jealous too." _There. Went right out and said it._ Eyes widening, she responded, "You-you are?" As I leaned in closer, I slipped my hand over hers, which was still clutched to the pillow. "Why wouldn't I be? You're an amazing, _amazing_ girl. We both just want your safety and…" _This is wrong. I have no right to confuse her even more. You can't do this. Stop. Stop! Don't say it! Do_ not _say it!_ "… your heart." _You had to say it._ Waiting for her response, I used hand that wasn't covering hers to do a swift motion of rubbing my neck and then swooping down to cup her face. _You have no right to do this! … But it feels so right…_ Leaning in, she whispered, "That's the problem. You both do have it." Looking into her eyes, her _beautiful_ eyes, Chat understood. She was getting mad at Adrien and Chat because one guy she starts to like starts to noticeably take a liking in her, and the two others were just too late. She was mad because _he_ was confusing her. Tears pricking at both of their eyes, both of their faces burning bright red, Chat closed the gap. _You had to do it._ Oh, yes he did.

After an embarrassingly long amount of time, they both pulled apart slowly. _Oh, what did I just do? I still have a date tonight!_ Blinking slowly, beginning to purr, and grinning like an idiot, Chat just stared at her. _I wonder what he's thinking about this…_ Looking down, Marinette put her fingers on her temples and rubbed, trying to soothe the headache she had. It was so confusing… "Chat?" She started timidly. "Mm?" He hummed through his purrs. He was still grinning stupidly. "I still have my date tonight." And there goes the happiness. "You _can_ cancel, you know…" Shaking her head, Marinette came to a clean decision. "I can't stay with you, Chat, I'm not… I can't… I'm not exactly much safer with a guy in a mask." She laughed nervously, but he frowned. "I'm a superhero and you're my purrincess. How are you not safe with me?" Shaking her head, she tried to focus. _Stupid kiss! You're not letting me think!_ "You could be anyone behind that mask, Chat, and I-I trust you, I really do, but it isn't fair to me to go out with a guy I don't even know…"

Of course, Chat knew what she meant. She was right. But he still longed for it to happen. Deciding to take a risk he stated, "I don't have to be in a mask." She looked at him like he was crazy. "Of course you do, Chat! It's not safe…" Jumping into truth, Chat told her, "M'lady, its as safe as we make it." Eyes widening. A couple blinks. She pinches herself. "What did you say to me?" "Just what you heard." Chat responded levelly, but inside he was freaking out. Gasping, Chat guessed she had figured it out. "You-you saw it. In my diary… you _know_ , how could I be so stupid!" Grinning, Chat nodded eagerly. "So… does that change anything?" When she didn't respond, I explained. "Princess, if I already know your identity, how would anything change if you knew mine?" Closing her eyes to think, Chat waited patiently.

 _Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god how was I so… how could I…_ Freaking out on the inside, Marinette made herself seem calm. Or at least, calmer than she was on the inside. She understood his reasoning. She was just… scared. She almost didn't _want_ to know who she had fallen for behind the mask.

"Ok, Chat, you can reveal yourself to me. Once I'm done with my date tonight."

 **So how did you like it? A slightly intriguing ending, you'll just have to wait to see what comes next XD By the way, it might take me another week to update, but I'll try my best to get it out sooner!**


	3. All Around Nerves

**Hi again guys! So this chapter is _super_ short but I got it out because I said I would... just a warning though this chapter might not be as good quality as my others because I had to type it on my phone instead of my ipad... anyways, here we go!**

Marinette never thought she would say this, but she was really excited for her date that night. She wore a cute lavender dress that was short in the front but long in the back. She donned a small white lace shawl that only wrapped her up to about her waist – then it swooped upwards and was tucked in itself. She had on brown boots that had some fringing and wore slightly-redder-than-usual lipstick. Nails painted a creamy color, Marinette bid Chat goodbye and was out the door, trusting he would stay put; there were no more secrets for her to hide from him.

After embarrassment from her mom and trouble from her dad, Marinette finally exited the building and was on her way to the restaurant Aaron had told her about. Waiting outside, she sat down on the bench outside and nervously ran her hands together. Then, hands came down on her shoulders, massaging and relaxing her. Looking up, Marinette was shocked to see Adrien standing behind her, not Aaron. Suddenly speechless, Marinette jumped up and started spewing incoherent words. To this, Adrien just smiled and it made her slightly agitated.

 _She still likes me. That's good, at least._ To tell the truth, Adrien was just as nervous as Marinette was. He was nothing but worried about her. Whether Aaron would mess with her, whether Marinette would like that it was him, _Adrien Agreste_ , behind the kitty mask she cared for, whether she would kill him if he missed her right then and there… her lips… her hands… her beautiful, beautiful eyes… Adrien wanted nothing more than to lean down and kiss her. But letting his logic bully his emotions, Adrien decided to just let go of her, since she was looking at him strangely now.

 _He's touching me. He's_ touching _me. And he's looking at my lips. And my eyes. And my lips. And_ god _, is it amazing… No, Marinette! It isn't because you have a date in like two minutes and Adrien is_ not _going to mess with you again…_ Shaking her fuzzy head, Marinette smiled up at Adrien. "I… uh… you can't… I have a, um, date…" The look of affection left Adrien's summer-green eyes, being replaced by another emotion. Was that... jealousy? "R-right. Sorry. I-I don't, um, know what-ah-got into me…" His warm hands left her shoulders and the cold night reached out to prick it's needles to her skin. Shivering, Marinette pulled her shawl securely over her bare arms.

Marinette watched in wonder as Adrien stalked off and Aaron stepped up just seconds after. Violet eyes piercing her soul, she breathed slowly, gathering her nerves and stuffing them down to the pit of her stomach. Marinette linked her cold arm in his, and Aaron led them to a table. She found it very disconcerting that she could not read his eyes in the slightest – instead she just and to depend on the words he would choose to indulge her with. Something along the lines of "Marinette, you're so beautiful," and "Marinette, you're so amazing," was shared, though Marinette couldn't really recall as she had been lost in his eyes for most of the conversation.

When the night came to an end, it was far too quick for Marinette. She wanted to hear more about how Aaron was from Italy where he was homeschooled, and had been taught English after he had perfected his Italian. She learned that he loved to cook but hated other housework, and about how this was his first school since pre-K. In awe, Marinette hung on his every word. She learned that Aaron was much like Chat Noir; he loved cats, puns, jokes, and to flirt endlessly. But even though most of her mind longed to be back in the restaurant, some part of her missed the familiarity of Chat. She wanted to snuggle up with her kitty and get a good nights sleep to start off the weekend. But then Chat insisted on something Marinette was not in the mood for.

He knew she just wanted to go to bed and forget about everything until school the following Monday, but Chat also knew that if it didn't happen tonight, he wouldn't be able to do it at all. So, when Marinette got back he forced her to sit in her chair and just watch. "… and don't-don't scream…." Stepping back, Chat watched happily as Marinette giggled. Smiling, satisfied and ready, Chat Noir became Adrien Agreste. "Plagg, claws off!" His senses dulled, his night vision wore off – now Adrien was exposed and bare.

She didn't make any move at first. She was probably too shocked. But as he studied her for a reaction, she broke into tears. "Oh… oh _Adrien_ … I'm so sorry… I… I kissed _you…_ " Tilted his head to the side, Adrien got very worried very quickly. _Is she not happy?_ "W-why is that a problem?" Her eyes widened and her cheeks got redder (if that was even possible). "You're _Adrien Agreste_! You… you've probably seen much prettier girls than me…" Slightly annoyed, Adrien leaned down and whispered smoothly, "Trust me. I haven't. And even if that wasn't true... I don't care if you're pretty or not. That's _definitely_ not all to you." _Even if it is all to that stupid Italian joker._ Not letting the grudging thought fill his mind, though, Adrien smiled down sheepishly at the beaming Marinette that had somehow gotten into his arms. _This is all that matters right now…_ And he leaned down to close the gap for the second time this week.

Only this time, the black cat was definitely more lucky than the ladybug. For our lil' lady has some hard-hitting guys, and times, ahead of her.

 **So that's the third chapter! Let me know how you guys liked it and I would be open to suggestions on how you want Adrien and Marinette's relationship to go and also what you're looking for with Adrien and Aaron... at the moment I'm not sure if I want them to become friends or not so just let me know what you guys want and I'll do it! (I would also like to point out that I have absolutely nothing against Italians, it was just a part of Aaron's character that I created)**


	4. Threatening Safety

**Hey guys! For some reason this is another super short chapter but that's okay 'cause you're going to love this chapter in comparison to the next one… Here we go!**

Chat Noir was on his way to Marinette's place. Running through back roads, the thought of Marinette and him together plagued his mind, suffocating him and making him very dizzy. He kept telling himself to stop, that these thoughts were very unfair to her, that they wouldn't do anything tonight, but instead talk as civilized people. But then he would remember the feeling of her lips on his, his lips on hers, and get distracted once again.

At one point, Chat heard something behind the alley he was walking through. Turning his head slightly, Chat saw purple mixed with purple mixed with intense. Taking a step back, Aaron stood in front of him.

With a snarl, Chat arched his back and unsheathed his claws. "What are _you_ doing here?" Slightly smirking, Aaron held up his hand, which was full of jewelry. "What does it look like?" Chat couldn't stand how calmly he said it. "Give me those. Now." "What, this stuff that I _totally_ bought with my own money?" Shaking his head, as if he was disappointed, he added, "Gotta play your cards smarter than that, Adrien. Some one might try to take advantage of you." Chat took a step back, hissing and spitting, green eyes wide but pupils as sharp as a knife. "What did you say?" Aaron tilted his head to the side, putting on fake sympathy. "Oh, I'm sorry, do you prefer Chat Noir? If I had two identities, I would want to be called the one I'm more like too."

 _Now I've got him. Now Chats going to think Marinette told him and get mad at her, she'll be sad, and come to me for sympathy._ Aaron let his smile fly as wide as it wanted, the cold beads in his hand soothing and cool. Marinette would like these, he thought. _I'm glad I stole them._

Chat felt confused and very, very wild. He could feel his hair spiking like a startled cat's, and he couldn't control it, since that's exactly how he felt. "Stay away from her. Ok, don't mess with her! You here me?" Aaron scanned Chat, stating grimly, "I think I would be a lot safer than a desperate black cat who will let his anger rule over his love for some one." Gritting his teeth, Chat looked down. Had couldn't do this anymore. As he turned, he stated, "If you loved her, you shouldn't have to say 'a lot safer', but 'she will be safe'. Now stay away from Marinette or I will listen to my claw's instincts." And with that, he flew through the night with his baton, breathing in the crisp air and eventually landing at his destination. Knocking nervously on the glass, Chat took a deep breath. _"_ Oh, hey Adrien!" _Here we go…_

Marinette hadn't understood a word of what Chat had said. She had taken him and led him to her bed, snuggling herself up in a blanket that Chat soon took and snuggled himself in too. Then, he'd started to spew nonsense. "Marinette Aaron has been stealing and he doesn't love you and you're in danger when you're near him and he knows who I am why did you tell him I thought it was our secret!" Furrowing her eyebrows, Marinette's eyes hardened. "Adrien, what are you _talking_ about?"

How did she not understand? _I've told her everything… maybe I need to slow down?_ "I-I… Aaron. He knows who am am. Under the mask. Why did you tell him?" He set an uncomfortably accusing glare on her, and Marinette fiddled with her fingers uncertainly. "Adrien, I never told anyone about you. I-I kept our secret and I don't know where Aaron got that information from. I'm sorry." Chat's anger was sparked. "Well I certainly didn't tell him, so just admit it!" Something in him cheered him on, but there was a large part that really wanted him to stop and just forget about it. _She was loyal, stupid! Just listen to her! Don't lose her!_ But then he took the leap. "You betrayed me." Ripping the blanket off of her, Chat stormed out the window without a glance back. When he got to the Eiffel Tower, he sat and cried regretful tears until the sun rose and he knew he had to go get ready for school.

The leap Chat had taken was not graceful, nor needed, but he couldn't un-jump it, so now he just had to hope he could land soon, without a crash. Marinette was still in shock for now, but eventually she will go to the person she still trusts and get comfort, fake or real - she couldn't care less.

 **I told you it was going to be short! ;) Anyways, I really need some suggestions on how big you guys want Marinette and Adrien's relationship to be and what you want them to do together, so I'm most likely going to wait until I get some reviews… I really need 'em guys! At least like five ideas… I wanna know what you want… Anyways, see you guys next time, I hope you liked it!**


End file.
